sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Open Your Heart
Open Your Heart est le thème principal du jeu Sonic Adventure. Il a été écrit et chanté par Crush 40. Il existe aussi une version Remix par Bentley Jones. Il peut également être entendu dans de nombreux jeux Sonic. Paroles Paroles originales= AAAALLLLLLLRIGHT!!! Thunder, rain, and lightning. Danger, water rising. Clamor, sirens wailing. It's such a bad sign. Shadows, dark creatures. Steel clouds floating in the air. People run for shelter. What's gonna happen to us? All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake. I see the chaos for everyone. Who are we? What can we do? You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change Yours is filled with evil and mine is not There is no way I can lose! Can't hold on much longer... But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track... Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way... Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn... Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be alright. Ancient cities blazing, Shadows keep attacking. Little children crying, Confusion, hopeless anger. I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy! All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way! Can't hold on much longer. But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track. Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way. Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn. Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart...and you will see! (Guitar solo) If it won't stop, there will be no future for us. Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free! I know it's a one way track. Tell me now how long this'll last! Close my eyes and feel it burn. Now I see what I gotta do! Gotta open your heart, dude! Can't hold on much longer! But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track! Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way! Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn! Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah! Open your heart! Yeah! Open your heart! Yeah, yeeeahhhh... |-| Remix= I got something new (Bentley Jones) (Open your heart) Not until we're through (Bentley Jones) (Open your) (Starts Bentley Jones) In the mix and the tricks full of kicks Bentley Jones and Crush 40 makin a fix So relax and wait for Gioeli to ignite, just (Ends Bentley Jones) (Open your heart, it's gonna be all right) Sing it (Bentley Jones) Thunder, rain, and lightning Danger, water rising Clamor, sirens wailing It's such a bad sign Shadows, dark creatures Steel clouds floating in the air People run for shelter What's gonna happen to us? All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake I see the chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change Yours is filled with evil and mine is not there is no way I can lose Can't hold on much longer But I will never let go I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this'll last I'm not gonna think this way Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel 'em burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart, it's gonna be all right Ancient city's blazing Shadows keep attacking Little children crying Confusion, hopeless anger I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way Can't hold on much longer But I will never let go I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this will last I'm not gonna think this way Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel 'em burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart and you will see (Starts Bentley Jones) Open your heart, it will be all right Keep on moving, we just hold on tight Now you've got a trio of music talent for your mind J. G's vocs, J. S's mixin', B. J's style puts behind We'll be poundin' through the town at the speed of sound Breaking down all barriers and steppin' onto new ground It's what we know, it's what we do, come, you'll see So open up your heart cause it will set you free, yeah (Ends Bentley Jones) If it won't stop, there will be no future for us Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this will last Close my eyes and feel 'em burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart, it's gonna be all right! Yeah! Open your heart! Yeah! Open your heart! Yeah, yeeeahhhh... Traduction TRES BIEN !!! Tonnerre, pluie et foudre Danger, montée des eaux Clameur, sirènes hurlantes C'est un très mauvais signe Ombres, créatures des ténèbres Nuages en acier flottant dans l'air Les gens courent s'abriter Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? Toutes les mesures que nous prenons, tous les mouvements que nous faisons, toute la douleur est en jeu Je vois le chaos pour tout le monde. Qui sommes nous? Que pouvons nous faire ? Toi et moi sommes les mêmes dans la façon dont nous avons nos propres styles que nous ne changerons pas Le tien est rempli de mal et le mien non Il n'est pas question que je puisse perdre ! Tu ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps... Mais je ne lâcherai pas ! Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chemin... Dis-moi maintenant combien de temps cela va durer ! Je ne vais pas penser de cette façon... Pas plus que je compte sur les autres ! Ferme les yeux et sens les brûler... Maintenant, je vois ce que je dois faire ! Ouvre ton coeur, ça va bien se passer Les anciennes villes flamboyantes Les ombres continuer à attaquer Les petits enfants qui pleurent Confusion, la colère désespérée Je ne sais pas ce que cela peut être, mais tu me rends fou ! Toutes tes ruses me rendent malade, tu n'auras pas ton propre chemin ! Tu ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps... Mais je ne lâcherai pas ! Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chemin... Dis-moi maintenant combien de temps cela va durer ! Je ne vais pas penser de cette façon... Pas plus que je compte sur les autres ! Ferme les yeux et sens les brûler... Maintenant, je vois ce que je dois faire ! Ouvre ton coeur...et tu verras ! (Guitare solo) Si ça ne cesse pas, il n'y aura pas d'avenir pour nous Son coeur rempli de toute la haine, je dois le libérer ! Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chemin... Dis-moi maintenant combien de temps cela va durer ! Ferme les yeux et sens les brûler... Maintenant, je vois ce que je dois faire! Je dois ouvrir ton cœur, mon pote ! Tu ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps! Mais je lâcherai pas ! Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chemin... Dis moi maintenant combien de temps cela va durer ! Je ne vais pas penser de cette façon ! Pas plus que je compte sur les autres ! Ferme les yeux et sens les brûler ! Maintenant, je vois ce que je dois faire! Ouvre ton coeur, ça va être bien ! Ouais ! Ouvre ton coeur ! Ouais! Ouvre ton coeur ! Ouais, Ouaaaaiiis... Analyse *Ouvre ton coeur - Référence à Sonic et à de nombreux événements dans Sonic Adventure. *Ancienne cité en feu - la destruction de la ville causée par Chaos. *Danger, montée des eaux / Clameur, sirènes hurlantes / Les gens courent s'abriter - Chaos surgit en ville et menace de tout inonder. *Si ça ne cesse pas, il n'y aura pas d'avenir pour nous - La menace de Chaos doit être arrêtée. *Son coeur est rempli de toute la haine, je dois le libérer - la colère de Perfect Chaos à cause du mal qu'on a fait au peuple Chao, puis Super Sonic qui parvient à le vaincre. *Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen - Sonic se rendre compte qu'il doit détruire Chaos afin de l'arrêter. *Ferme les yeux et sens les brûler (Maintenant, je vois ce que je dois faire) - Sonic utilise l'énergie positive des Chaos Emeralds pour se transformer en Super Sonic. *Le tien est rempli de mal et le mien non - Sonic est toujours le héros et Eggman est toujours le méchant. *Les nuages en acier flottent dans l'air - l'Egg Carrier. *Il n'est pas question que je puisse perdre - Sonic ne peut pas perdre face à Eggman et Chaos. *Je ne sais pas ce que cela peut être, mais ça me rend fou - les sentiments de Sonic envers la frustration de Eggman. *Toutes tes ruses me rendent malade - Eggman veut toujours battre Sonic. *Tu n'auras pas ton propre chemin - Sonic déjoue toujours les plans de Eggman. *Les petits enfants pleurent - le Chao blessé au sanctuaire de l'Émeraude mère. *Confusion, colère désespérée - réaction furieuse de Chaos à la blessure d'un de ses compagnons. *Tu ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps (Mais je ne lâcherai pas) - Sonic n'abandonne jamais. *Je ne vais pas penser de cette façon - Gamma ne veut plus obéir à Eggman. *Pas plus que je compte sur les autres - Knuckles est indépendant et ne compte sur personne pour l'aider à trouver les morceaux de l'Émeraude mère. Notes *Dans certaines versions de la chanson, le "ALRIGHT" n'apparaît pas. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic adventure